Ketika Waktu Berhenti
by Hikasya
Summary: Ketika Naruto bangun tidur, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Kehidupan di alam semesta berhenti. Hanya dia yang bisa bergerak. Kebingungan dan kepanikan menguasai dirinya hingga dia bertemu dengan gadis asing yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Fic untuk #FNI-2018 dan #ESciFi-2019


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Waktu Berhenti**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan bergeming. Waktu berhenti tiba-tiba tatkala Namikaze Naruto terbangun.

Ada apa ini?

Naruto bergegas keluar kamar, lalu mendapati orang tuanya yang berada di dapur. Namikaze Minato, sang ayah sedang membaca koran, sedangkan Namikaze Kushina, sang ibu sedang memasak. Mereka seperti boneka.

Naruto menghampiri Minato. "Ayah! Ayah! Apa yang terjadi?"

Minato tidak menjawab meskipun dirinya diguncang-guncang oleh Naruto. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari ayah, Naruto mendekati Kushina.

"Ibu! Ibu! Kenapa kalian tidak bergerak?" tanya Naruto yang juga mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ibu.

Hasilnya nihil, Kushina juga tidak bersuara. Naruto bingung setengah mati. Ia mondar-mandir. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia segera berganti pakaian. Mengenakan pakaian santai. Bertujuan mendatangi rumah teman-teman dekatnya.

Jam tetap menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Jarum-jarum jam tidak bergerak. Naruto melihatnya, kalang kabut. Naruto segera berlari untuk menuju ke rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

Rumah Sasuke berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Naruto tiba juga di sana.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil membuka pintu pagar. Kemudian ia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu rumah Sasuke. Sambungnya, "Sasuke! Kamu dengar aku, tidak? Kalau kamu masih bisa bergerak seperti aku, tolong jawab aku!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto terperanjat saat menekan gagang pintu. Terkunci.

"Saat seperti ini, Sasuke dan keluarganya masih tertidur!" seru Naruto yang menarik rambutnya seperti orang gila, lantas pergi lagi.

Ia pun mengunjungi rumah teman-teman yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah beberapa lama, Naruto berkunjung ke rumah semua temannya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Waktu juga tetap sama, pukul 06.30, saat Naruto mengeceknya di rumah.

Tiba di kamar, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang empuk. Napasnya sangat terengah-engah karena harus berlari beberapa kilometer. Keringat dingin mengucur di sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa semuanya berhenti? Apakah ini ilusi ataukah mimpi?"

Naruto bergumam seraya menerawang langit-langit putih. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, ternyata terasa sakit. Ini nyata. Membuatnya berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu penyebab mengapa waktu bisa berhenti.

Di abad 20 ini, mesin waktu belum ditemukan. Tidak ada namanya teknologi canggih yang terdapat di masa depan. Masih peradaban modern kuno, di tahun 2019.

Tapi, mengapa Naruto harus mengalami kejadian ketika waktu berhenti?

Hanya ia yang bisa bergerak. Itu anehnya. Misteri yang tidak terpecahkan.

Sangat lama ia memikirkan ini. Berbagai posisi dilakukannya sampai meledak kesal.

"Aaargh! Aku pusing! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memikirkan apa untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula!"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Kini ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Angin tidak datang untuk bertiup. Matahari tetap tersembunyi di ufuk timur. Burung-burung tetap melayang di langit, tapi tidak bergerak. Lalu, muncul sosok yang terbang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

Naruto bisa melihat sosok yang membelakangi matahari. Sosok yang berambut panjang diikat _twintail _dengan pakaian futuristik aneh yang melekat pas di tubuhnya.

"Eh? Ada gadis yang melayang? Siapa dia?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "dia bisa bergerak. Hei!"

Rasa gembira meledak di hati Naruto. Ia melambaikan tangan pada gadis melayang itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menuju ke arah matahari terbit. Ia terbang menjauh dari rumah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak. "Hei, tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

Buru-buru mengejar gadis itu, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia berada di lantai dua. Ia nekad melompat dari sana.

Bruk!

Alhasil, gempa bumi berskala kecil terjadi ketika Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Naruto kesakitan.

"Aduh, duh," rintih Naruto yang merasa tulang-tulangnya mau patah, "aku harus mengejar gadis itu."

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang sekarat, ia langsung bangkit maju untuk melangkah. Walaupun gontai dan rasa sakit mendera, yang penting Naruto bisa menemui gadis berambut biru itu. Mungkin saja gadis itu bisa membantunya untuk mengatasi waktu yang berhenti.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak ada di langit, biarpun netra biru Naruto melotot untuk mencarinya. Naruto tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus mencari hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto tiba di sebuah tangga yang menempel di dinding tebing. Tangga besi yang menuju ke sebuah kuil. Naruto duduk di anak tangga untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang seakan mau copot.

"Aaah, capeknya. Gadis tadi kemana ya?" Naruto menghelakan napas berat berkali-kali seraya memegang perutnya yang mulai mengadakan konser keroncongan, "aku lapar."

Berniat untuk pulang, jaraknya sangat jauh. Apa lagi ibu baru memasak. Tentu, tidak ada makanan di rumahnya.

Berdasarkan fakta itu, Naruto menghelakan napas lagi. Ia pasrah dengan nasib yang menimpanya.

"Ini untukmu."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mulus terulur ke depan Naruto. Naruto terkesiap saat menatap _cup _ramen yang baru diseduh. Asap mengepul dari dalam _cup _ramen yang terbuka.

Pandangan Naruto semula tertuju pada _cup _ramen, beralih pada wajah yang ada di depan matanya. Pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang kornea hijau yang indah, mengingatkannya pada warna daun.

Naruto terpaku sesaat. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya berdiri di anak tangga bawah.

"Kamu pasti heran kenapa aku bisa muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanmu," ungkap gadis itu, "perkenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku berasal dari planet lain."

Naruto membelalakkan netranya. "Planet lain?"

"Ya. Akulah yang menyebabkan waktu di planet ini terhenti."

"Apa?"

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. Miku menatap Naruto dengan datar. Ia tetap menyodorkan _cup _ramen itu pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu. Pasti kamu lapar, kan?"

"Iya."

Naruto mengangguk sembari mengambil _cup _ramen itu. Ia memakan makanan itu dengan menggunakan sumpit. Miku tersenyum, dan memutuskan duduk di anak tangga yang sama dengan Naruto.

Usai Naruto makan, _cup _ramen kosong dibiarkan terletak di bawah kakinya. Ia juga mendapatkan minuman botol air mineral dari Miku. Kini air mineral itu menyentuh separuh botol, yang ikut berdampingan dengan cup ramen kosong tadi.

Naruto siap mendengarkan cerita Miku. Miku memandang langit biru cerah.

"Aku datang ke planet ini untuk melarikan diri dari perang yang terjadi di sana. Bangsaku yang disebut Vocoid, banyak yang tewas karena dibunuh oleh sekelompok robot pemberontak. Kami tidak bisa melawan mereka. Teknologi dikuasai oleh para robot. Tidak ada pilihan bagi kami untuk pasrah menerima kenyataan yang terjadi," ucap Miku dengan nada yang parau, "aku dan beberapa orang diselamatkan oleh pihak keamanan lewat portal warp antar planet dengan menggunakan kapal waktu, teknologi tersisa yang berhasil diselamatkan. Kami mengungsi secara acak, dan harus bertahan hidup di planet baru singgahan."

Miku menatap Naruto. Laki-laki itu tetap mendengarnya.

"Ketika aku tiba di planet ini, aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan alat Penghenti Waktu. Karena waktu itu, aku diserang oleh beberapa serigala di hutan. Menyebabkan aku kehilangan Penghenti Waktu di sana. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana tetapi tidak ditemukan. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mencarinya kemana lagi," lanjut Miku, "tapi dari pada itu, yang anehnya, kenapa kamu bisa bergerak di waktu yang berhenti?"

Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto tersentak.

"Benar juga."

"Ini sangat membingungkan."

"Lalu, solusi untuk mengembalikan semua ini, bagaimana?"

"Mencari Penghenti Waktu itu."

"Katamu, hilang di hutan, kan?"

"Iya, percuma saja mencarinya lagi."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

"Kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya karena hutan itu sangat luas. Pikirkan itu."

"Itu artinya ... selamanya kita terjebak di waktu yang berhenti."

"Benar. Alam semesta pun ikut berhenti."

"Tidak!"

Naruto berteriak frustasi. Miku berwajah kusut, tidak tega melihat Naruto yang pundung.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan di tempat itu. Naruto lelah, kemudian bertolak dari tangga.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana, errr, namamu siapa sih?" tanya Miku seraya mengejar Naruto.

Selagi menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Naruto menghelakan napas. "Aaah, aku mau pulang. Lalu namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Aku mau ikut denganmu. Boleh, kan?"

"Boleh saja."

"Syukurlah, terima kasih."

Miku tersenyum lega karena bisa mendapatkan orang baik yang mengizinkannya untuk ikut. Naruto terdiam seraya menatapnya lama.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan pulang."

Naruto berubah pikiran. Langkahnya mencapai di bawah tangga. Miku heran.

"Jadi, kita harus kemana?"

"Mencari Penghenti Waktu itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Akan menjadi mungkin jika kita berusaha mencarinya."

"Tetapi..."

"Jangan menyerah."

Naruto bersikap serius hingga mampu membius jiwa Miku. Gadis berambut biru itu tertegun. Kurva tipis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

"Ayo!"

Naruto segera meraih tangan Miku. Ia menyeret Miku hingga mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud Miku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba di hutan yang berada di pusat kota Konoha, Naruto dan Miku segera mencari Penghenti Waktu itu. Miku menjelaskan bentuk Penghenti Waktu pada gambar yang dibuatnya di tanah. Dengan cepat, Naruto menangkap apa yang diterangkan Miku padanya.

Penghenti Waktu itu menyerupai ponsel, namun berukuran lebih kecil dari sekepalan tangan orang dewasa. Berwarna hijau yang sangat mirip dengan daun.

Berdasarkan petunjuk itu, Naruto berusaha mencari Penghenti Waktu. Miku membantunya.

Mereka mencari di sekitar tempat Miku diserang sekawanan serigala. Binatang-binatang buas itu masih ada di sana, cukup membuat nyali Miku menciut.

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa serigala yang tidak bergerak itu ke tempat lain. Miku bernapas lega karena tidak melihat serigala-serigala itu, hingga Naruto datang mendekatinya.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain, Naruto," kata Miku yang tersenyum.

"Ya. Mereka sangat berat juga saat aku menggendong mereka," sahut Naruto yang berkacak pinggang sambil menghembuskan napas capek.

"Daripada itu, kita cari Penghenti Waktu lagi ya."

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia bergegas berkeliling di sekitar itu. Menelisik tumbuhan-tumbuhan, batu, dan apapun tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Miku juga mondar-mandir, tapi belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda Pengendali Waktu.

Tiada yang tahu, berapa jam, mereka mencari benda itu. Hanya menyisakan rasa lelah dan keringat yang membasahi badan, membuat Naruto dan Miku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dekat pohon rindang.

"Aaah, aku pusing," keluh Naruto seraya merebahkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua kakinya berselonjor.

"Aku juga," ujar Miku yang duduk di samping Naruto, "entah berapa jam kita mencarinya ya?"

"Ya. Mungkin bisa malam kalau kita mencarinya."

"Benar."

Naruto dan Miku terdiam. Mereka memandang ke langit. Tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyejukkan diri mereka yang kini bermandikan keringat.

Misteri mengapa Naruto bisa bergerak di waktu yang berhenti, muncul lagi di benak Miku. Gadis itu memikirkannya mendalam. Selagi mencari keberadaan Penghenti Waktu, matanya menyapu bersih tempat hingga tertancap pada wajah Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu malah tertidur. Kepalanya oleng, dan akhirnya jatuh di bahu Miku. Miku risih, ingin menjauh dari Naruto, tetapi tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto.

Miku membiarkan Naruto tertidur di posisi itu. Ia tersenyum. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Kemudian teringat tentang permasalahan yang belum terpecahkan.

Jika waktu berhenti, biasanya seseorang yang mengaktifkan Penghenti Waktu, tetap bisa bergerak tanpa dihentikan waktu. Obyek apapun di sekitarnya, yang akan berhenti kecuali orang yang memiliki Penghenti Waktu yang sama dengannya.

Dengan kata lain, apakah Naruto memiliki kemampuan di luar batas pemikirannya? Entahlah, Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa.

Namun, pemikiran lain muncul mendadak, mengejutkannya.

_Apakah Naruto adalah dia yang hilang itu? B_atin Miku.

Mata hijau itu melebar. Miku mengerti sekarang. Ia menatap Naruto, yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang pernah dekat di hatinya.

Waktu tetap bertahan di posisinya. Naruto tetap tidak beranjak. Ia masih tidur. Miku sabar menunggunya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto terbangun. Ia mengucek-ucek mata dengan tangannya. Miku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah bangun, Naruto."

"Eh? Maaf, aku malah tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita lanjut mencari Penghenti Waktu itu!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah cepat, namun terhenti karena Miku memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh. Miku mendekatinya. Mereka berhadapan.

"Ada apa, Miku?"

"Kamu mengingatkan aku dengan orang yang kukenal."

"Eh? Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Menma. Dia itu temanku yang menciptakan Penghenti Waktu itu."

Miku mengatakannya dengan mimik serius. Naruto terdiam, tetap mendengarkan Miku berbicara.

"Penghenti Waktu ini berpasangan. Satunya lagi pada Menma. Tapi, Menma sudah menghilang saat menjelajah luar angkasa."

"Lalu?"

"Menma dianggap mati. Aku tidak mempercayai itu, dan tetap menganggapnya hidup. Lalu aku ingin memastikan suatu hal."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Kamu pasti Menma, temanku hilang. Firasatku mengatakan itu."

Naruto melebarkan mata. Miku menatapnya lekat-lekat, lantas menyadari ada kalung yang melingkari leher Naruto. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Miku, kemudian mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya.

"Ini ya?" ujar Naruto yang menunjukkan kalung itu pada Miku, "aku mendapatkannya saat terjadi meteor yang jatuh ke bumi, lima tahun lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa ini. Tapi, aku bukan Menma yang kamu maksud."

Kedua mata Miku meredup karena perkataan Naruto tadi, cukup menusuk hatinya. Ia memperhatikan kalung yang bersatu dengan benda berwarna hijau berbentuk ponsel. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"I ... ini! Ini Penghenti Waktu!"

"Eh? Benarkah itu?"

"Pasti milik Menma, dan meteor yang jatuh itu adalah kapal luar angkasa miliknya."

"Mungkin saja."

"Dengan begini, kita bisa mencari Penghenti Waktu-ku yang hilang."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan mengaktifkan sensor. Boleh aku pinjam Penghenti Waktu-mu?"

"Boleh. Ini."

Naruto melepaskan Penghenti Waktu dari kalung berantai besi itu. Ia memberikannya pada Miku.

Dengan cekatan, Miku melakukan sesuatu pada benda berbentuk ponsel mini itu. Layar virtual digital mengudara di atas ponsel itu, sungguh membuat Naruto tercengang karena kagum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sensor pada Penghenti Waktu milik Naruto terhubung dengan Penghenti Waktu milik Miku. Terdengar suara keras tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Ada suara berisik."

"Pasti itu punyaku, Naruto."

Miku senang sekali. Ia berlari menuju ke asal suara. Naruto mengikutinya.

Penghenti Waktu ditemukan di dekat pohon. Miku memungutnya. Pelangi indah terukir di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya." Miku memeluk Penghenti Waktu dengan erat.

"Syukurlah kamu menemukannya, Miku." Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, cepat aktifkan alat itu supaya waktu berjalan normal lagi."

"Iya. Tapi..."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. Miku menatap Penghenti Waktu kembar yang kini di genggamannya. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh. Apa yang kamu tunggu lagi? Cepat aktifkan alat itu!"

"Iya."

Miku memang mengangguk, namun entah mengapa hatinya enggan melakukan apa yang diminta Naruto. Ia ingin waktu berhenti untuk selamanya agar bisa bersama Naruto.

_Aaah, apa yang kupikirkan sih?_ Batin Miku lagi.

Miku mengaktifkan Penghenti Waktu miliknya. Ia menekan tombol virtual yang bertuliskan _off_.

Muncul gelombang energi yang meluas ke seluruh jagad raya. Waktu kembali berjalan. Orang-orang dan makhluk hidup lainnya serta objek yang lain, bergerak lagi.

Keanehan terjadi.

Naruto ditarik sesuatu. Ia menjauh dari Miku. Tertangkap wajah sedih Miku. Tangan Naruto terulur kepadanya.

"Miku!"

Suara Naruto menggema keras hingga pandangannya terselimuti kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kota futuristik di planet lain yang berjarak sangat jauh dari planet Bumi. Miku sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam di antara keramaian. Wajah mereka tersiratkan kebahagiaan sejati.

"Wah, benarkah? Kamu berhasil melakukannya?" Miku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Menma.

"Ya, aku berhasil. Jika kamu tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Menma langsung menarik tangan Miku.

Mereka berlari menuju ke rumah Menma yang berada di gedung pencakar langit.

Setiba di rumah Menma, Miku disuguhi minuman sintesis yang tersedia di meja. Barusan Menma yang meletakkannya, sambil duduk di kursi berbahan lembut.

"Lihat ini," kata Menma yang menunjukkan sebuah alat menyerupai ponsel pada Miku, "ini namanya Penghenti Waktu."

"Penghenti Waktu?" ulang Miku seraya menyambar alat itu.

"Ya. Kegunaannya hanya bisa menghentikan waktu."

"Oh. Semacam alat portal warp antar planet ya?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lantas?"

"Ya. Berhubungan dengan waktu, tetapi tidak sama dengan mesin waktu yang kita temukan. Seperti yang kujelaskan dari awal, alat ini hanya bisa untuk menghentikan waktu."

"Lalu tujuanmu menciptakan alat ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk bisa bersamamu selamanya di waktu yang berhenti."

"Eh?"

Miku terkesiap dengan apa yang diucapkan Menma. Menma bersungguh-sungguh, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu, tapi menjadi teman hidupmu, Miku."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, aku ini yatim piatu dan dianggap kasta paling bawah. Kamu yang berada di kasta atas, tidak pantas bersanding denganku."

"Aku tidak mempedulikan peraturan kasta itu. Yang penting, hati kita menyatu. Apapun caranya, aku akan berjuang untuk memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Tidak mungkin, Menma."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Miku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Miku menunduk seraya meletakkan Penghenti Waktu di meja. Menma tertegun. Ia terdiam sesaat.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Suara Menma yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku mengerti. Tapi, ada satu keinginanku."

Miku menengadah untuk melihat wajah Menma. Menma tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kamu menyimpan alat itu. Kumohon, terimalah."

Miku terpaku. Ia mengangguk. Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajahnya.

"Iya. Aku terima ini."

"Terima kasih, Miku."

"Ya."

Tawa kembar hadir di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku mendengar kabar dari teman sekelasnya bahwa kapal yang dikendarai Menma lenyap saat memasuki Tatasurya. Kabar buruk itu sungguh mengejutkan jiwa dan raganya.

"Tidak mungkin Menma mati, Rin!" pekik Miku saat di lorong berbentuk kubah.

"Itu benar. Menma sudah mati, Miku. Aku tidak bohong," ucap Kagamine Rin.

"Padahal Menma berjanji akan kembali ke sini setelah melakukan penelitian ke planet Biru itu."

"Menma tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Terimalah kenyataan ini dengan ikhlas."

"Tidak!"

Miku berteriak histeris. Ia pergi meninggalkan Rin. Rin berusaha mengejarnya.

"Miku, tunggu dulu!"

Miku mengabaikan panggilan Rin. Ia terus berlari hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersentak. Ia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Matanya terbelalak.

"Yang barusan tadi apa?" tanyanya spontan bangun. Ia langsung berdiri seraya mengecek jam beker yang terletak di meja.

Pukul 06.30 pagi. Jarum-jarum jam bergerak, menimbulkan suara _'tik, tik, tik' _yang keras.

"Sudah kembali seperti semula," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum lega, "ini berkat Penghenti Waktu itu. Lalu Miku..."

Perkataan Naruto terputus. Ia tersentak, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kamar. Tujuannya menuju ke balkon.

Sang Surya baru saja terbit dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung kecil beterbangan, saling bercanda ria dan berdansa di langit. Embun melompat dari ujung dedaunan. Hawa dingin menyambut pagi yang merinding.

Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis berambut biru yang terbang di langit. Hatsune Miku yang merupakan ras Vocoid, memiliki kemampuan bisa terbang.

"Miku, di mana dia ya? Apakah dia masih ada di planet ini" gumam Naruto yang merasa sedih, "aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena dia telah membantuku untuk membuat waktu berjalan lagi."

Naruto memejamkan mata. Otaknya masih teringat tentang Menma dan Miku yang tergambarkan dalam mimpi. Aneh sekali, seperti kenyataan saja.

Ia membuka matanya, lalu sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

Itu suara Kushina. Naruto bergegas berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ya, Bu. Aku sudah bangun."

Naruto berhadapan dengan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu bersidekap dada.

"Tumben sekali kamu bangun lebih dulu sebelum ibu membangunkanmu."

"Ya. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Ibu lagi."

"Ya sudah. Sana cepat mandi karena ada teman yang menunggumu."

"Teman? Siapa dia, Bu?"

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri."

Kushina mengerling. Naruto penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sudah selesai berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap. Ia tergopoh menuruni tangga. Tidak sabar untuk menemui teman yang dimaksud Kushina.

"Ibu, aku sudah siap. Siapa yang Ibu maksud menunggu-"

Naruto memutuskan perkataannya ketika berhenti berjalan di ambang pintu dapur. Pasalnya, ia melihat gadis berambut biru diikat _twintail_, sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Gadis itu tak asing bagi Naruto.

Kushina berhenti berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu. Ia memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, ke sini, nak."

"Ya, Bu."

Naruto patuh. Ia duduk di samping gadis berambut biru. Kushina tersenyum saat menatap mereka berdua.

"Ini Hatsune Miku, anak dari tetangga baru kita. Ibu dan ayah sudah berkenalan dengan orang tuanya," sahut Kushina.

"Hai, aku Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal ya," ujar Miku yang tersenyum.

Naruto heran. Mengapa Miku harus berkenalan lagi dengannya? Ini sungguh aneh.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Salam kenal juga."

"Naruto, baiklah. Kamu juga boleh memanggilku Miku."

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum. Miku memegang bingkai kacamata merah muda yang menutupi netra hijaunya. Ada kalung yang menyembul keluar dari balik baju seragam sekolahnya saat membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati Naruto. Kalung dengan alat menyerupai ponsel.

_Penghenti Waktu_, batin Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Word: 31****31**

**#FNI-2018 dan #ESciFi-2019**


End file.
